


Bring Me My Soulmate

by ssnips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Other, i hope you enjoy it though, i just thought of it and wrote it, this is in no way serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnips/pseuds/ssnips
Summary: On earth, at midday on a person’s eighteenth birthday the name of that person’s soulmate appears on their wrist. Kara is particularly fascinated by this part of life on earth and although she doesn’t know whether she’ll get one, she still waits in anticipation on her eighteenth birthday. What happens is somewhat... unexpected.





	

At midday on a person’s eighteenth birthday the name of that person’s soulmate appears on their wrist. On Alex’s eighteenth birthday Kara had been very excited (even more so than Alex herself). They didn’t have soulmates on Krypton so she was fascinated by this aspect of earth’s culture. She sat next to Alex and watched in anticipation as the clock ticked closer to twelve. At four minutes to twelve she started asking questions.

“Do you think you know them already?”

“What if their name is in a language you don’t understand?”

“What if it’s someone you don’t like?”

“What if it’s a celebrity?”

“Do you think they already know that you’re their soulmate or are they younger than you?”

“What will you do when you know their name?”

Alex just answered with a small laugh and a roll of her eyes. As soon as the hand ticked over to twelve Alex’s wrist began to glow. After a couple of seconds, it faded, leaving a name written in neat black handwriting. Kara didn’t even give Alex a chance to read it before she grabbed her wrist in a swift movement and read it out loud.

“Maggie Sawyer.” Alex smiled slightly. “Do you know her?” Kara asked keenly.

“Not yet. I guess I’ll just have to find her.” Kara made a sound of agreement. “It’s a pretty name” Alex commented, looking slightly lost in thoughts.

“Yeah it is.” Kara pulled her into a big hug.

-x-x-

Kara never expected to have a soulmate but she was hopeful nonetheless. When her eighteenth birthday finally came around she ensured that she wouldn’t be busy at midday – just in case. No one had been able to explain the soulmate phenomenon with science, even though many had tried, so she supposed there wasn’t any evidence suggesting that she couldn’t somehow absorb this by living on earth.

She spent the morning of her birthday playing games with Alex. They were in the middle of a monopoly game (where Alex was absolutely smashing Kara) when she suddenly noticed it was only a couple of minutes until midday. Kara jumped up.

“Going off in a strop because I’m beating you?” Alex teased. Kara shook her head vigorously.

“No look!” she said, pointing at the clock. Alex glanced up at the clock and a frown formed on her face.

“Kara…” She’d told Kara many times in the last week not to get her hopes up, but Kara’s spirit remained high.

“I won’t be disappointed if nothing happens. I promise!” Alex just gave her a scornful look. “Ok maybe a little… but I’ll still enjoy the rest of my birthday!”

“Well I can’t really do anything about it so we’re just going to have to wait.” Kara smiled and sat back down again. She gestured for Alex to sit beside her.

“Come on! If it does happen I want you to see it too.” Alex scooted around so she was sitting right next to Kara. Kara rested her head on Alex’s shoulder and placed her wrist over her and Alex’s laps.

Then the unexpected happened. Her wrist began to glow. She squealed in excitement and looked at Alex, who was beaming at her. The second before the glow faded and revealed the name seemed to last forever.

Finally, the name appeared.

‘Potstickers’

Kara’s mouth fell open and Alex burst out laughing. Neither of them could say a single word for almost five minutes.

“Potstickers” Alex breathed, only just breaking from solid laughter.

“Potstickers” Kara repeated. She looked straight in front of her, with a completely still face. Alex furrowed her brow.

“Are you ok?” Alex asked, waving her hand in front of Kara’s face. And with that, Kara fell into uncontrollable laughter.

“Potstickers are my soulmate! Alex, you have to order some right now.” She looked just as excited as she had before.

“So, you’re not upset that you don’t have an… actual person as your soulmate?” Kara shook her head.

“I’d already prepared myself to not have a soulmate and I love potstickers. It’s good to know that I’m destined to love them for the rest of my life.”  Alex shook her head in disbelief. “Hey! What are you waiting for” Kara whined “I want potstickers now!” She sounded like a small child. “You wouldn’t want me to keep you from your soulmate, would you?” she said when Alex didn’t budge.

“Fine.” She got up and called the take-out place (which was on speed dial on Kara’s phone). Kara smiled up at her happily. She couldn’t wait to see her soulmate again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed thinking of it/writing it


End file.
